In the silence
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "And with absolute certainty, with every fiber of her being, she was sure that she loved Quinn just as much. With every beat of her heart, with every breath that left her lungs." How Rachel finally realized that Quinn is in love with her, and that she's in love with Quinn, too.


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I just want all of you to know... I'M GRADUATING! After four years of so much stress and tears shed along the way, I'm finally here. And I wanted to share that joy by writing this fic. This one is inspired by Taylor Swift's "You are in Love". I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Rachel groggily opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Blinking once, twice, she looked at her surroundings and realized that she wasn't on her bed, but rather her head had been resting on her desk. Her script was strewn underneath her arms, and she realized that she had fallen asleep along the way of studying it.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Slowly, she raised her head and saw Quinn smiling softly at her, hand still on her shoulder. She smiled back, grateful that Quinn was visiting for the weekend.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, eyelids drooping.

"Nearly midnight. I'll fix you some, okay? Meet me at the balcony," Quinn said, her hand sliding down towards her own.

"Okay. Thanks, Quinn," Rachel smiled, her gaze drifting down towards their hands, Quinn's warm against her own.

Quinn nodded and squeezed her hand, and Rachel watched as she left the room. Stretching out her arms, she yawned and stood up, heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. The initial sting of the cold water jerked her fully awake, though she knew that the sensation wouldn't last.

She shuffled towards the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs, closing her eyes while she waited for Quinn. The urge to doze off presented itself again, until she heard a pair of approaching footsteps. Her eyes flew open, and she smiled wearily as Quinn handed her a mug. She cupped the mug in her hands, sighing at the warmth that radiated against her skin.

Taking a small sip, she closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the hot liquid slide down her throat, her toes curling as the caffeine slowly started to take its effect. Quinn moved closer to her, a fond expression on her face as their gazes locked. Rachel felt her heart flutter in her chest for unknown reasons, but the look on Quinn's face didn't change.

Their eyes locked for a few more seconds, and Quinn's lips turned up into a beautiful smile before finally glancing away. Rachel looked down at her mug, feeling a blush creep her cheeks. For some reason, Quinn always looked at her that way, and she often wondered what that expression meant. But she was absolutely sure it wasn't anything terrible, especially with the lovely way that Quinn smiled at her.

"It's too bad there aren't any stars out here," Quinn spoke up, her voice soft, head tilted towards the dark, starless sky.

Rachel looked up, the shift in her position causing their arms to brush. The sleeves of Quinn's sweatshirt - which she wore - prevented any contact between their skins, but did not fail to cause her own skin to tingle with tiny jolts of electricity.

"Yes, it's too bad," Rachel agreed quietly, her fingers fiddling with the handle of the mug with nervous energy. And she was sure that the trembling of her hands was not the effect of the coffee, but rather, Quinn's close proximity. There was no reason at all for her to be nervous, having been closer to Quinn before while they lay in one bed, arms wrapped around her as they cuddled while they talked.

"But New York does have one star," Quinn said softly, and Rachel felt her cheeks start to flare up when Quinn looked at her with _that_ expression again. A certain fondness and warmth mixed with something else, but she didn't want to assume anything at the moment. They were just best friends, and she shouldn't assume anything just by a _look_.

But it was hard not to, more so when Quinn reached for her hand to lock their fingers together after she put down her mug, just to be sure that she didn't drop it because her hands were starting to become numb.

Still, Quinn's fingers laced around hers spoke volumes in the silence of it all.

* * *

Rachel shuddered as a particularly cool breeze passed by, and she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. She wished that she hadn't forgotten her jacket inside Quinn's dorm room, maybe then she could have enjoyed the walk around the park more. Her eyes widened in surprise when Quinn shrugged off her jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Rachel asked as she wrapped the jacket around herself.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, pointing out to the long-sleeved shirt that she wore. "I'm fine. And besides you need that jacket more than I do."

Rachel cast down her gaze, warmth spreading through her cheeks as she bit back the giddy smile that was threatening to spill out. She saw the littlest things that Quinn did for her as something more than friendly gestures ever since that night when she noticed the brightness in Quinn's eyes and the fond expression she wore. For a time, she always thought that that was how Quinn looked at all her friends, but after seeing how she interacted with one of her close friends from Yale, she noted that it was quite different from how Quinn looked at her.

And if anything, the solo photo of her belting out to 'Don't Rain on my Parade' sitting on Quinn's desk confirmed her suspicions even more. Or the way Quinn's hands seemed to slip inside her shirt from time to time to scratch at her stomach, though they never ventured further than that.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel warm and giddy inside every time Quinn did something sweet for her.

"I like this," Rachel admitted, lifting her head to meet Quinn's hazel eyes. A smile flitted across her face as she looked at Quinn's cheeks that were a little flushed from the cold and the small grin that formed from her lips when she stood closer.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, and Rachel could tell that she was resisting the urge to reach out her hands and hold her own.

Giggling happily, Rachel nodded and took the initiative. She took Quinn's hand in hers and rubbed them together, noting Quinn's thick eyelashes and how they fluttered when she moved even closer.

"I think I love New Haven as much as I love New York," Rachel said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Maybe it was crossing the line and treading into new territory, but Rachel didn't care. She was comfortable with Quinn, and the flirting she was doing wasn't too over the top. Or at least she hoped so.

"Liar," Quinn snorted, making Rachel burst into peals of laughter.

"Okay, maybe not, but I just love spending time with you here. It's quiet, and no rude people would keep bumping into us," Rachel laughed.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed, and Rachel grinned widely as she was pulled closer. "I love spending time with you, too."

And there was that look again, giving Quinn's words a different meaning. Rachel loved being looked at like that, although she was still slightly scared of what might happen should their feelings be what she really thought them to be. After all, she had never been a lucky person when it came to love. The last relationship she had ended up in flames when she found out that her ex-girlfriend kissed someone else while she was back in Lima to visit her dads.

And of course, the most common and meaningless excuse had been given: her ex-girlfriend had gotten drunk and kissed the first short brunette that she saw because she thought that said brunette was Rachel. Which, of course, Rachel found to be stupid because she _clearly_ informed her ex that she was going back to Lima for that weekend to be with her dads, and not going to a party and drinking.

And the first person she called? Who else but Quinn.

For as long as she could remember, Quinn had been there for her through thick and thin, and she wondered why she hadn't seen it earlier.

 _They've always been there for each other_.

When Quinn had problems of her own, Rachel would drop all plans she had with her ex and get on the next train to New Haven. It had been the cause of many arguments between them, and every after fight, Rachel would find herself seeking comfort from Quinn.

Quinn smiled, and Rachel swallowed. _Of course_.

Without any hesitation, she gripped the hem of Quinn's shirt and pressed her lips against her cooled cheeks, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. An explosion of butterflies came from within her stomach, her heart beating faster in elation.

A deep blush coated Quinn's cheeks, and Rachel found it to be adorable.

If being in New Haven meant being with Quinn, then she wasn't lying at all when she said that she loved the place as much as she loved New York.

Because honestly, she was sure she would love every place as long as Quinn was with her.

* * *

At first, Rachel wondered why everything was so quiet when she woke up. There were no sounds of cars honking, no busy New York noises. But when she looked at her surroundings and the Yale hoodie that she wore, she remembered that she was staying in Quinn's dorm for the weekend. The other half of the bed was empty, and the scent of pancakes being cooked drifted into the bedroom. Her mouth watered, knowing just how good of a cook Quinn was.

She hopped out of bed and went into the small kitchen, and found Quinn transferring the pancakes from the frying pan into a plate.

"Good morning, sunshine," Quinn grinned.

Rachel laughed and pecked Quinn on the cheek, watching as a wide smile spread across her face. Quinn's hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, with loose strands of blonde hair sticking out. Giggling in amusement, Rachel smoothed Quinn's hair out, while Quinn just watched her with twinkling hazel eyes.

She could have had this long before, if she'd realized that Quinn was who she needed all along. But there was no use regretting her being blind, because finally, she learned to open up her eyes to Quinn's simple and subtle but meaningful ways of showing that she loved her.

Like opening doors, pulling chairs for her, letting her wear her clothes (some of which she never returned) and running her hands through her hair while they lay together in bed.

The quiet talks, hand holding that meant so much more than just a friendly gesture, the soft smiles that Quinn often directed at her, whether they were in public or alone together. The small and simple things, but they all made Rachel squeal deep inside.

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel close. "So, is this a date?"

"Dork," Rachel laughed and poked Quinn's nose. "Haven't we been dating for two weeks already?"

"Just making sure," Quinn shrugged, grin still in place.

"It's _definitely_ a date," Rachel smiled. She grasped the back of Quinn's neck and pressed their lips together, allowing herself to be consumed entirely with Quinn's presence.

Quinn's lips soon found their way to her neck, and Rachel threw her head back and dragged out a moan.

Breakfast could wait, but for now, she wanted to get lost in the euphoric sensations that Quinn's lips were bringing her.

* * *

Light giggles floated through the air as Rachel danced with Quinn in the busy streets of New York. Bright lights hovered above them while they twirled around, Quinn's face soft and her eyes filled with love. Rachel landed in Quinn's arms, her face buried in her chest as she soaked the moment in. A pair of lips pressed against her forehead, a wide smile instantly spreading across her face.

She could hear it in Quinn's heartbeat, could feel it in the way her own heart matched the rhythm of Quinn's. If this wasn't love, then she didn't know what it was. Now she was sure, and finally, she let go of her fears of things not working out.

Lifting her head, she circled her arms around Quinn's neck and smiled.

"You're my best friend, Rach. But more than that, I'm in love with you," Quinn confessed quietly, her lips curled into a heartwarming smile.

Thoughts of that night in the balcony flooded her mind the moment Quinn let go of those words. The way Quinn looked at her like she was the brightest star there is. How Quinn moved her chair so that their arms could brush. The way she _looked_ at her like all the secrets of the universe had been revealed to her – or the look of someone who was _truly_ in love, at the very least.

And she was sure that she was looking at Quinn the same way right now.

Quinn looked at her expectantly, and Rachel beamed and pulled Quinn closer, their breaths mingling.

"I love you too, Quinn," she managed to breathe out, because she felt like all the air have been sucked out of her lungs. They felt so powerful when she sang, but right now, they were working hard to force her to _just breathe_ because Quinn was so pretty and was _in love_ with her too.

Quinn grinned and Rachel couldn't help herself. She cupped Quinn's face and _kissed_ her with all the strength that she could muster, because God, she was so in love with Quinn that it was absolutely maddening in the best way possible.

* * *

Rachel squealed in delight as Quinn lifted her up and sat her on the small kitchen table of her dorm room, pale hands slipping inside her shirt to cup her breasts. They've just gotten back from an impromptu date in Quinn's favorite coffee shop, because Rachel just missed her so much that she had to get to New Haven as soon as possible.

"Quinn, baby," Rachel panted, Quinn's lips dragging against her neck.

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed, and it caused Rachel to giggle deliriously.

God, she wanted Quinn so much right now. Though to be fair, she _always_ wanted Quinn.

"Take me to bed," Rachel moaned out.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, the blonde carrying her with ease to her bedroom. They helped undress each other, clothes haphazardly thrown across the room until they lay naked together. Quinn hovered above her, hands planted on either side of Rachel's head.

"As much as I really, _really_ want you right now, I want to make love to you slowly," Quinn whispered, her eyes slightly dark.

"Then make love to me," Rachel said softly. She brushed her fingers across Quinn's cheeks, silently admiring her beauty with a mixture of awe and wonder.

Quinn smiled and started planting kisses all over her skin, fingers pressing against her sensitive spots. Rachel wondered how on earth she was so lucky to be made love to by Quinn like this, slow and quiet yet deep and passionate. Teeth grazed her skin, hands slowly roaming all over her body. Lips worshipping and quiet whispers that resounded in her ears.

"I've really missed you," Quinn murmured, a lone digit teasing Rachel's entrance.

"I've-ah-I've missed you t-too," Rachel gasped as Quinn's finger pushed inside of her. "Oh my!"

Rachel dragged her nails against Quinn's spine as slender fingers continued pumping inside of her, hitting her deepest spots and making her toes curl in pleasure. All she saw was stars as Quinn devoured her breasts while her fingers drove deeply inside her wet heat.

She desperately clung on to Quinn, her body arching high off the bed as she increased the pace of her thrusting. Her moans getting louder with short gasps in between, hips rolling and grinding against Quinn's hand.

"I love you," Rachel moaned, the pleasure driving her to madness.

"I love you too," Quinn murmured into her ear, silent yet filled with meaning and nothing but the truth.

"Oh my gosh! Ah!" Rachel shrieked, her whole body trembling as she drowned in the bliss and pleasure of her orgasm.

Quinn sighed and buried her face in her hair, fingers easing out slowly while her hips still twitched and jerked. Rachel moaned softly and fell into Quinn's outstretched arms, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as she recovered from the strong waves of her orgasm.

"I love you so much," Quinn said.

"I love you, too. So, so much," Rachel whispered, reaching out for Quinn's hands underneath the sheets.

"I'm glad that you're my girlfriend. And my best friend," Quinn added. Rachel smiled and kissed her softly, conveying that she felt the same way.

"Me too, Quinn."

Quinn laughed quietly and wrapped her arms more securely around her waist, lips brushing against the side of her neck.

In the silence, in the darkness, Rachel could feel it. Feel Quinn's love for her pouring from every pore of her skin and seeping into her and consuming her entire system. She could feel it with every soft kiss, with every gentle touch of Quinn's fingers.

No words were needed, no light necessary at all for her to feel that love. Quinn could be mute and she could be blind, but she was absolutely sure that she would still feel it.

And with absolute certainty, with every fiber of her being, she was sure that she loved Quinn just as much. With every beat of her heart, with every breath that left her lungs.


End file.
